Welcome to Bikini Bottom and Gravity Fall
This is how they arrived in Bikini Bottom and Gravity Falls in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. They arrived in Bikini Bottom Ryan: We're in Under Water. Evil Ryan: But how did we breathe? Crash: Don't know, strange. Let's go. Then he bump into Spongebob Spongebob: Ow! Crash: Careful. Spongebob: Sorry. I need to get some ingredient for Mr Krabs. Crash: Why? Spongebob: The Krusty Mean ran out of Krabby Patty, so I have to get some more. Ryan: Can we help you, you do need some helping hands. Spongebob: Sure. They went off and they got all the Ingredients Ryan: That's all of them! Spongebob: Yeah, that's great! Time to head back! Ryan: So why you like the Krusty Krab, so much? Spongebob: Because I love it here. Ryan: I see, now. Spongebob: Now let's go. Ryan: Okay! They went off and they saw the Krusty Krab taken over by the Heartless Spongebob: What the.. Ryan: Heartless! They are fighting them and they defeated them Spongebob: Phew, the Krusty Krab is safe now. And then Plankton got the Krabby Patty formula Plankton: Got it! Ryan: Give that back! They went to the Chum Bucket Spongebob: Plankton, give us back the Formula. Plankton: If you want it? Come get it. are going to fight him and they defeated him Spongebob: Phew! Thank you for giving the Secret Formula, Mr Krabs won't remember it. Ryan: Can we come back? Spongebob: Sure hope you come back and have a delicious Krabby Patty. Ryan: Okay, bye. They left Bikini Bottom and they're in Gravity Fall and they saw Dipper with a Journal Ryan: What are you doing, kid? Dipper: Reading this Journal. Ryan: I see, what are you reading? Dipper: Memory Mushroom. Ryan: Memory Mushroom? What does it do? Dipper: To recovered the People's Memories. Ryan: Really? Where will you find it? Dipper: At the Cave. But I have to be careful from those creature. Ryan: If you want to be careful, you need us to protect you. Dipper: Thanks. They went and they made to the cave Dipper: There it is! We found it! And then Heartless appeared Dipper: Ah! What are they!? Ryan: Heartless! They are fighting them and they defeated them Dipper: Alright, I got the Memory Mushroom, let's get out of here. They left and they are back in the Mystery Shack Mabel: Dipper! What is that? Dipper: A Memory Mushroom! It will recover all the People Memories. Mabel: No way! Dipper: It will be, I have eat it right now. ????: I don't think so. Then Bill Cipher got all the Memory Mushroom Bill Cipher: I'll be taking those Mushrooms. Dipper: Give those back! Bill Cipher: Nope, I can't. Bye! He left Dipper: You won't get away! They went off to stop Bill Cipher Ryan: Don't do this! Bill Cipher: Too late, I'm gonna eat it. He ate them all Ryan: Oh no... Bill Cipher Ahh! Delicious! (Starts shaking) Agh! What's this? What... Something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something...scary! Dipper: Bill! What's going on? Bill Cipher: (Cowering) No! Get back! Stay away from me! (They fight and defeat Bill Cipher) Dipper: I can't believe it! He ate all the Mushroom, now we have one left. So, are you gonna eat it, Ryan? Ryan: May, I don't want too. Dipper: Really? Oh, well. But why? Ryan: Because I promise Axel, I'll find my true memories soon. Dipper: Really, well... Okay. Hope you come back to Gravity Fall. Ryan: I will. They left Gravity Fall Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3